Little Kitsune's Butterflies EXTREMITY
by Angel Alayah
Summary: Gaara always thought that he was alone. As a child he always shuns himself in the darkness. But in the exams he meets this very unusual boy. Somehow he could feel a connection with that certain blond… [GaaNaru]COMPLETE


**Author's Notes: I call this version "Little Kitsune's Butterflies EXTREMITY" because Gaara wasn't born in the village of leaf. Not only that "Little Kitsune's Butterflies" characters are based at the age of 8 years old… Gaara will just come in a different path to meet the kitsune, unlike how the other's met up with Naruto from the previous versions… I repeat again the previous versions are in my account profile you can read them there… Naruto has been paired up with a different partner in every version…( I have already made three versions, 1st paring is SasuNaru, 2nd is ShikaNaru and the third is KibaNaru...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and whatsoever… **

**Summary: Gaara always thought that he was alone. As a child he always shuns himself in the darkness. But in the exams he meets this very unusual boy. Somehow he could feel a connection with that certain blond… GaaNaru**

"**Little Kitsune's Butterflies EXTREMITY"**

_After the invasion in Konoha and the previous fight between Gaara and Naruto, everyone worked hard together to give medical attention to the injured and help those who are in need… Naruto was sent to the hospital because he fell unconscious for using too much chakra and other minor injuries…While Gaara was taken away by his fellow comrades, he too fell into unconsciousness and his mind drifted of to another place…_

_Drip. Drip. The sound echoed throughout the twisted dark hallways. _

"_Where am I?" a tiny voice questioned, emerald eyes scanned the darkness, a little kid about 8 years old stood alone unafraid, he was holding his teddy bear close to his heart._

"_This… this isn't home?" the little red haired boy started to walk down the hall, his little footsteps rang out loud in the silent hallways. _

"_Mama?" the boy cried, he started to walk fast, the hall seem to twist and turn to another direction. He reached the far end of the hall to meet a door. Slowly with his little hand he gently twists the door knob open. When he opened the door he sees many beautiful butterflies flying around the black room. A man stood in the middle of the room, he had beautiful blood red eyes, his hair was so long it reached his knees and colored gold like the sun. His body was lean and slender, he had claws replaced with finger nails, he had nine tails behind his back and kitsune ears. _

"_**What are you doing here little boy?" **__the voice sounded deep and emotionless. Those blood red eyes stared at the boy without any interest. _

"_Where am I?" the boy asked the man and he felt fear clench at his heart, this man was dangerous, his eyes held no emotion at all._

"_**Do you want to go home?" **__the man asked with a huge grin on his face, his eyes started to grow a darker shade of red and his claws extended then sharpened. _

"_Yes… I want to go home…" his little red head nodded and his hand gripped the teddy bear tightly against his heart, thinking that the fear he felt was simply nothing at all._

"_**Then come here… I will bring you home…" **__the man outstretched his hand in offer, his claws extended and vile looking; his face looked hungry and excited. Before Gaara could take another step, two little hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back._

"_Don't go there Gaara-kun!" a boys voice shouted, Gaara fell down on the floor with the boy who held him back. Gaara had his eyes close the whole time when he fell back._

"_**Bwahahaha…"**__ Kyuubi's laughter echoed the empty halls. _

"_No Kyuubi! You can't have him! He's a friend!" the little boy yelled back but Kyuubi just snorted at that retort._

"_**Friend? When did you ever have a friend in the first place? Give him to me! So that this little one won't hurt you…" **__Kyuubi's claws outstretched from the cell he was held in. The little boy shook his head and pulled Gaara as far away from the cage as possible; he didn't want his friends to get hurt even if he himself gets hurt by them. _

"_No… I don't want to hurt others just because I want to protect myself…" he said softly, Kyuubi laughed once again at the boy's innocence._

"_**You are so pure and innocent… You always talk of freedom… Yet you let these people tie you down in chains like a dog!" **__Kyuubi snarled, his voice sounded grave and angered, his claws extended some more to try to snatch the boy who lay down on the ground but he was too far from his reach._

"_No!" the little boy protested once again, he shook his head at Kyuubi, the fox snorted at him. _

"_**Hmm… Alright I will consider this for now… The boy will live… But if another life comes here… They are mine to be dealt with…" **__Kyuubi smirked evilly and his claws disappeared into the cell. The little boy didn't respond to the deal with the demon, he would try to save those lives even if they wouldn't want him to._

"_Ouch…" Gaara said and sat up, his little hand rubbed his back, it felt a bit sore.. _

"_Are you alright?" the little voice asked him with concern laced in it. Gaara opened his eyes to see a little boy in front of him. He had blond hair and sapphire colored eyes, the boy's eyes held something deep behind it; he had tanned skin which made him look a bit peachy. He had whisker-like marks on each side of his face to make him look like a kitsune. He had soft cherry colored lips._

"_I-I'm alright…" Gaara said softly, his little hands fisted tightly and he found out that he wasn't holding his teddy bear anymore. His eyes widened in panic, his hand started to sweat, the blond boy noticed this._

"_Gaara-kun… Don't worry… Here… You dropped this…" The blond boy said with a small smile on his face, he held out a teddy bear and Gaara quickly snatched it away from him._

"_T-Thank you…" he said softly, he held it close to his heart once again, he hid his face in his teddy bear's soft fabric._

"_Your welcome…" the boy replied, he sat down beside Gaara on the floor. Gaara looked up from his teddy bear, he looked at the boy beside him and started to remember him._

"_Naruto?" Gaara spoke his name, the blond boy named 'Naruto' to looked at his side and gave Gaara a small smile. _

"_Yes, Gaara-kun… I'm Naruto… And you're inside my head…" Naruto said smoothly like people going inside his head is already a daily experience. _

"_What? Why am I inside your head? And why are we both little?" Gaara asked, he felt like panicking, he looked around again. Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and gave it a little squeeze, his small smile quivered._

"_I d-don't know why… But I guess you w-wanted to know my inner d-darkness…" Naruto's voice started to crack and a tear drop made its way down his tanned face. Gaara brushed the tear drop away with his little fingers._

"_Naruto…" Gaara suddenly turned back into his original age and his teddy bear disappeared from his grasp, he grabbed the little blond boy close to him. The redhead held Naruto so close that he could smell roses from the boy._

"_Naruto… Is this where your hiding? In this dirty twisted place?" Gaara asked with concern, he could feel the boy sniffling and his body starting to shake. _

"_Gaara-kun… I look pathetic don't I? Hiding behind this darkness…" Naruto asked softly, his voice a bit smothered from Gaara's tight embrace. The redhead still heard what the boy had said._

"_No… You're not pathetic…" Gaara stated firmly, the little blond boy sniffled again and this time he let go of the tears he had held for so long. Gaara cradled the boy in his arms and rocked him back and forth like a baby. He patted the blonds back and let go of him. But Naruto's little arms wrapped around Gaara's waist tightly._

"_Naruto… Everything's going to be alright…" Gaara said softly, he sat back a little to look at the little boy's face. His eyes looked puffy and his lips pouted, he looked so cute and innocent. _

"_Gaara-kun… Do you hide as well?" Naruto asked him, his blue eyes looked hopelessly up at the redhead._

"_Yes… I hide as well…" But the total truth he kept from the blond boy was that he hid in total darkness where light could not reach him and all he could hear was the screams of pain from the victims he killed. _

"_So we're the same…" Naruto said softly and wiped his tears away. Suddenly butterflies surrounded them and they were in a field of flowers. Gaara winced from the light and the beauty he was surrounded._

"_Naruto… Is this place?" Gaara looked around, everything around him showed beauty and perfection. _

"_Gaara-kun…" the blond boy stood in the middle of the fields, he looked at Gaara, he had a smile on his face but that smile had a little hint of sadness in it. Gaara saw that his arms were empty, he wasn't holding the little boy anymore._

"_Look Gaara-kun! Look at those beautiful butterflies!" Naruto pointed out, emerald eyes looked at the butterflies that floated around the boy._

'_Naruto…Is this your light? Your smile looks so happy… Yet it is still tinted with a hint of sadness…' Gaara started to walk towards the blond boy who smiled happily. A butterfly landed on Naruto's nose and like a kid he giggled, it was so ticklish when the butterfly's wings brushed against his skin._

"_Gaara-kun! Their so ticklish!" Naruto said with a giggle, his little tanned finger picked the butterfly up and his blue eyes examined the beautiful specimen. _

'_His eyes…they looked so sad and longing… What does he desire? What does Naruto long for?' all these questions piled up in his head, he couldn't understand the boy, he thought that the boy was already satisfied in his life but he was wrong. _

"_Gaara-kun… Do you ever wish sometimes that you could fly?" Naruto asked Gaara without looking at him, his blue eyes still kept his gaze on the butterfly._

"_No… I never wish before…" Gaara stated firmly, when he was a kid he never had the simple pleasures that every child had. He never had the pleasure to dream or wish._

"_I want to fly!" Naruto said with a smile and let the butterfly float away to the others. Naruto's smile faded away when the flock of butterflies went to the farther fields. Gaara kept silent the whole time and watched Naruto. Gaara could see sadness surface in the boy's face, the little blond head bent down hiding his face. _

"_I want to fly Gaara-kun… I want to be beautiful just like those butterflies… I don't want to get hurt anymore… But… I just can't stop it… People hate me and I know that their ideas won't change for me…" Naruto said softly, he looked up at Gaara and this time sadness formed his beautiful features. _

"_Naruto…" Gaara spoke the boy's name, the scene changed once again, the butterflies disappeared and the room was in total darkness. Gaara saw Naruto kneeling on the ground, his body in a bloody state. The little blond head turned to look at him, his face was bloody and wounded, Naruto smiled at Gaara but the smile was pained and sad._

"_Naruto!" Gaara yelled out loud, he ran to Naruto but every step he took made the distance between him and the little boy extend, Naruto was unreachable and impossible to touch. The darkness surrounded the red head and suddenly a light came out of nowhere, he felt tears coming down from his eyes. Hands started to shake Gaara awake._

"_Naruto…" he whispered his name, Gaara opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a hospital. Temari sat at his side she was worried about him, Kankuro stood near the door. Gaara looked up at the ceiling and remained in total silence, he was thinking about the little blond boy. He thought about him the whole day._

'_Why do you fly? When your wings have failed you? Why do you cry? When there are no more tears for you to shed?' _

_End_

**Author's Notes: Well… I am done with this… I won't be able to make another version for 2 days… But if you have any requests just send me a review… I am going to make the 4****th**** version and I want another partner for Naruto… If you have any suggestions then give me a review… Thank you and I hope you enjoyed yourselves…**

**To: ****iluvkitsunes I have created this special version of "Little Kitsune's Butterflies" for you, I just love fulfilling requests sometimes. I hope that you enjoyed it… Since I'll be leaving for my hometown for two days, you can send me a review if you wish for another request… Thank you and God bless… **


End file.
